Darkness and light: Passage
by A. Potter
Summary: What would happen if Clef were to pass away? What would happen? I did this because Clef never pays that much attention to fuu. Please read!!!!


Fuu looked around, confusion shining in her face. Yes, she was  
back in the Forest of Silence after returning to Cephiro from  
Tokyo, but where were Umi and Hikaru?  
  
"Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi?" She called into the dark. "Miss Hikaru,  
Miss- Ahhh!" She screamed as a monster landed right in her path.  
  
"Escudo!" She cried as two more monsters appeared and began to  
attack her. She ran forward to attack the three monsters. With  
a slash, one ripped through her shoulder. Hardly wincing at the  
pain, she slashed through it. It disintegrated, and the remaining  
two advanced.  
  
"Emerald Typhoon!" Green wind whirled, and the remaining two  
were defeated. She blinked and cleared the monster blood from  
her glasses.   
  
"Fuu! Magic Knight! FUU!" She looked around. It sounded very  
much like-  
  
"Miss Presea!" She called as Presea ran toward her through the  
clearing. Presea dropped her basket and hugged Fuu. They had  
become friends during the last visit of hers to Cephiro.  
  
"Fuu! Where's Hikaru and Umi?" Fuu shook her head.  
  
"I am sorry, I do not know. I thought perhaps you did." She, in  
turn, shook her head. A screech sounded in the distance. Fuu  
pulled out her sword again but Presea held up a hand.  
  
"Put it away, Fuu, it's only Ascot, and his new beast doesn't like  
weapons, but he's pretty fast." Fuu complied, and Ascot landed in  
the clearing.  
"Fuu!" She smiled.  
  
"When I was younger, Ascot, I never got the chance to thank you  
for saving me from those bats in the wind tunnel." Ascot looked  
puzzled and then he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Hey, it's all right. Where's Hikaru and Umi?"  
  
"I do not know. They were at the Tower with me, but-" She  
stopped as the two others looked confused.  
  
"Well, they're just gonna have to walk, 'cause Ascot's delivery  
service stops here only once a day!" He mock bowed and Fuu and  
Presea climbed on. He followed, and they traveled toward the  
palace.  
  
Upon arrival at the palace, Hikaru and Umi met them at the gates.  
  
"Hey, Fuu!" Umi called, "Where were you?" She smiled and jumped  
off the monster.  
  
"I appeared in the forest of silence, I am afraid-" She was cut  
off by someone calling to her up on a balcony above their heads.  
  
"Fuu! Up here!" She looked up to find Clef- a taller, more adult  
looking Clef. In fact he was just a bit taller than Umi... Knowing  
the train of thought she was thinking, Clef blushed. She smiled at  
him. Everyone went inside. That night at dinner, Fuu looked  
around from her place next to Umi and Hikaru. Everyone was  
here, except Ferio... She whispered to her two friends next to  
her.  
  
"I don't want to intrude, but where is Ferio?" Hikaru looked  
thoughtful.  
  
"I haven't seen him since earlier, when he was up in one of the  
uppermost balconies. Clef says he spends hours, looking at the  
stars, and often misses meals. I doubt he even know you're here."  
Umi must've felt the sting in Fuu's heart because she said, "Don't  
take it to heart Fuu. Maybe you'll be the one to get him snapped  
out of it, eh?" She elbowed Fuu mischievously. Fuu smiled and  
excused herself.  
  
She walked up one flight of stairs, then another, then another.  
Down a hallway, up another flight of stairs. Finally the only way to  
go farther was through a door marked "Balcony Observatory."  
Pushing it open quietly, she walked in.  
  
It seemed as if she walked in the sky- the only thing around her  
were stars and the crack of the open door She closed it, and  
walked forward, as far as she could. After a minute or two, she  
bumped glass that was almost invisible.  
  
Access denied. A voice lilted softly through her mind and she  
nodded, smiling. She followed the wall absentmindedly. She found  
the stars, WHERE WAS FERIO?  
  
"Who's there?" A sharp voice cut through the silence. It sounded  
like Ferio's voice, but she couldn't be sure. It echoed dreadfully in  
the dome. "I asked, who's there?" She knew it was Ferio. She  
opened her mouth to speak, but instead let out a breath.   
Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.  
  
Each time, a star vibrated. She gasped involuntarily, making more  
stars chime.  
"Ferio?" The chiming stopped, and her voice didn't echo anymore.  
There was silence.  
  
"Ferio?" She could here someone breathing close by. If it wasn't  
him she was in trouble. Whispering, soft muttering of one person  
to himself, then-  
  
"Who is it?" She felt that same sting as earlier. How could he not  
know her name? Or had she been mistaken on who it was? Still,  
they had responded to the name Ferio...  
  
"It is Fuu." A gasp, and the star effect flooded off, light  
flickered on, though not very bright, it temporarily blinded Fuu.  
Right next to her stood Ferio, joy in is eyes, but carefully  
modified to look something of pride. Something skipped in her  
heart and her stomach. He had grown taller, but then again, so  
had she. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes, but she carefully  
hid them. She needed to know his reaction first. He smiled  
slightly, one of those small smiles he was so famous for.  
  
"Fuu." She noticed something else about him as well. His outfit  
hung looser around his body, meaning he had lost a little weight.  
The tears that were in her eyes broke free. She was so happy to  
see him! But why was he so quiet? Something was sad about him as  
well, she didn't understand. Happiness mingled with sadness, but  
all the same, tears fell to the floor. She looked at him, and saw  
worry in his eyes. Suddenly, his arms were around her, holding her  
to him. There were tears in his eyes as well, she could feel them  
trickling onto her hair.  
  
"Ferio... I missed you very much.... I am very glad to see you  
again..."  
  
"I missed you as well, Fuu. I didn't think I'd see you again." She  
could still feel his breath was shuddery, as it is with one who is  
crying.  
  
"What is the matter, Ferio? You seem very sad." He held her  
against him, more tightly still, as if he wanted to savor the  
feeling of her next to him, lest it be a dream.  
  
"Fuu, I worried so much about you, after you were unconscious  
and Hikaru and Umi took you home to Tokyo. Of course I never  
heard if things ever turned out all right and-" He paused briefly.  
"God, Fuu, I love you."  
  
"What is the matter with Master Mage Clef? He does not look  
well." Ferio looked sad, but Fuu couldn't see. However, she could  
feel.  
  
"Clef's dying Fuu. But let's talk of that later. How long are you  
staying?" She smiled mischievously and sadly at the same time.  
  
"Well, Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi are staying just long enough to  
get me situated here, and then they will be returning to Tokyo."  
They broke apart and Ferio grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"You're staying in Cephiro?" She looked up at him, shocked at his  
response.  
  
"W-why yes, I am. Is that a problem?" He shook his head, smiling,  
all sadness about Clef dying had fled him.  
  
"No, that's great to hear." He looked at her again after glancing  
around the room. "Or at least I'M glad to hear it. I suspect Umi  
and Hikaru are not." Fuu giggled.  
"No, they are not. Why are you up here in this room all the time?  
That is what I gather from everyone, you spend almost your  
whole life up here."  
  
"Even though it's Clef's observatory, he rarely comes up here due  
to his illness anymore, and so it's the only place to get away from  
him. He knows I know his condition, Fuu." He shook his head, as if  
to ward off a bad feeling. "But enough of that. I suppose we  
ought to get downstairs, Clef will be wanting to see you." They  
walked toward the door.  
  
Why would Clef want to see ME? She asked herself. They  
returned to the Throne Room, where everyone had gathered to  
catch up on the news. Umi and Hikaru were talking to Clef. Fuu  
wandered over there while Ferio went the other direction over to  
Presea and Ascot, and Caldina, who just returned from a trip.  
  
"Hello, Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi, Sir Clef." Fuu reeled off. She felt  
odd, for once, Clef actually looked DOWN at her. Hikaru and Umi  
smiled at her but remained silent, knowing Clef was about to say  
something.  
  
"Magic Knight, Fuu." She nodded. His expression was completely  
serious, instead of the more casual, happy, expression he had  
worn just a moment before. Fuu was confused but she didn't let it  
show.  
  
"Yes, Master Clef?"  
  
"I heard from Hikaru and Umi that you are not returning to your  
world, but instead are staying in Cephiro. Why?"  
  
"My parents have passed away in an accident, and my sister has  
begun her own life, and I cannot permit myself to bother her. I  
have no friends back in Tokyo besides Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi."  
She swallowed. "I love Cephiro, much more than Tokyo, I am  
afraid, and I have decided to stay here. I have many friends  
here, almost like family." He nodded when she was done, and she  
let out a silent breath in relief.  
  
"Fuu, would you still like to protect Cephiro? Since you will be the  
only one here, you may not be able to ALWAYS fight in your Rune  
God. You will be able to mostly, but when you can't, well..." Presea  
came over and finished for him, having listened to the  
conversation all this time.  
  
"They say you're a fast learner, and we need a fast learner right  
now. I suppose Ferio told you why. Her eyes jerked toward Umi,  
who was talking to Hikaru. She nodded.  
  
"That is fine. But for what? What do you wish me to do?" Clef  
took a deep breath.  
  
"I would like you to take over my position after I pass on. If you  
consent, I will start training you tomorrow." She gasped, then felt  
herself nodding. His face showed relief.  
  
That night, Fuu realized that after tossing and turning for a few  
hours, she could not sleep. She sat up in bed, deciding to see if  
she could speak to Clef uninterruptedly.  
  
Magic Knight. Fuu.  
  
"Windam?" Fuu breathed.  
  
Yes, Fuu. I know that tonight you have many questions on your  
mind. I wondered if I could help you.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much. I, in fact, did have a question or two to  
be answered."  
  
Ask, then, and I will answer if I can.  
  
"Is Master Mage Clef sick? Is it possible to cure him?"  
  
Yes, and then no. Helping the Magic Knights, and Princess  
Emeraude, and teaching his students, he has done all his tasks  
with excellency. Though he is not far too old, Clef did everything  
he could, and even things he could not. It leeched away at his  
heart, and made him weaker. Death shall come and he shall accept  
it.  
  
This was a fairly long speech for the Rune God, who then said,  
  
I know your other questions, as our minds are partially as one.  
However, these are the questions you must find out for yourself,  
Fuu. Farewell.  
  
With that the Rune God was gone. Fuu got out of bed, got  
dressed, and walked down the hall. She ran into Ferio.  
  
"Fuu. What are you doing out of bed this late at night?" She got a  
little irritated.  
  
"I may go where I please. You needn't boss me around like a little  
girl, Ferio." He turned from the window he was looking out of in  
split-second timing, to stare at her.  
  
"I'm only worried about you, you know." She looked down, away  
from his gaze.  
  
"I- I have to go find Clef. I need to talk to him." She turned to  
leave, and Ferio turned back to the window.  
  
"Fuu-" He sounded serious, and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
He looked at his hands. "I only have these hands, myself, and my  
sword. Not a rune-god, no Magical powers, no legend behind me."  
He turned to face her. "But I have you, and I love you, and if you  
ever need anything, if you ever need to say anything, I'm right  
here for you, forever. I promise." She smiled and he walked over  
to her.  
  
"Thank you, Ferio. I love you, as well." Without a word, he kissed  
her and left, leaving her to find Clef. She found him in the throne  
room.  
  
"Magic Knight, what are you doing awake at this hour?" She  
looked at him evenly.  
  
"Master Mage Clef. I could ask the same thing of you." He smiled.  
  
"It takes a lot, Fuu, and I know everyone is worried about me, and  
I assure you I will be fine until you take over as Master Mage."  
With that, he gracefully fell to the ground, having lost  
consciousness. (Talk about famous last words!) Fuu gasped and ran  
up to him, supporting his head on her lap. She looked around,  
searching for someone, anyone, who could help her.  
  
"Fuu..." Clef's voice was a whisper.  
  
"Master Mage!"  
"Quiet, Fuu. I need you to stay calm and listen to me. Perhaps I  
have overestimated myself. I know now I have until tomorrow  
evening when the sun sets. In that time, I must give you your  
magic and I'm afraid I will have to let you learn for yourself what  
it does. Tomorrow morning, you shall be given the new magic to  
add on to your old power. You will be weak for a couple of days,  
but try to look strong." She nodded, and he drifted off again. She  
then remembered Ferio's orb, and lifted it from her pouch on the  
side of her skirt.  
  
"Ferio, please answer, Ferio..." His voice came through.  
  
"What's the matter, Fuu?"  
  
"Clef... In the throne room.... Come..." Through panting breaths  
she knew he had started to run. A minute later he stormed in.  
And stopped dead.  
  
"Fuu, how long has he been like this?" She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. He's breathing, but we need to get him to bed as  
soon as possible. My magic won't do anything for this. He has until  
the sun sets tomorrow." Ferio picked the Master Mage up, and  
took him to his room, commanding Fuu to go back to her own.  
First, she stopped at Hikaru and Umi's rooms. They sat up  
together in Umi's.  
  
"Master Mage Clef fainted in the Throne room a minute ago." Fuu  
stated. "He has until sunset tomorrow to live. So he must give me  
my magic all in a day." She stopped, because Umi was crying.  
  
"Oh, Clef..." She sobbed, while Hikaru comforted her. Fuu got up.  
  
"I have to get some sleep... I am very exhausted." Both girls  
nodded, and she left.  
  
She entered her room, and sat down. Soon after, Ferio came in  
and she stood up.  
  
"Ferio, you should sleep. I will be all right." She tried to hide the  
tears in her eyes, but he noticed them, drying them off with his  
gloved finger. Doing that just caused more tears to fall down her  
face and he gave up trying to dry them. Instead, he just held her  
to him, thinking of all the times he did that recently. He didn't  
regret it. "Ferio... You have Cephiro to look over..." He placed his  
lips on the top of her head, then took them away again.  
  
"You're most important to me. And technically, you are Cephiro. A  
part of it, and a big part. You're the part of it I love most." For a  
while, Fuu cried softly, held by Ferio. Finally, she fell asleep.  
Carefully, he put her in her bed, then took the spare blanket and  
fell asleep on the floor at the foot of her bed.   
  
Presea shook Fuu awake the next morning. Ferio stood next to  
her, circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.   
  
"Clef wants you, Fuu." They followed Fuu to Clef's room, where he  
lay in bed. Fuu kneeled down next to the edge of the bed, and the  
other two blended into the room, standing by the door.  
  
"Fuu!" Clef grabbed her hand in relief. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, Master Mage. Are you ready to teach me?" His face  
turned solemn.  
  
"Of course. But this ceremony will take all day, and then-"  
"You will die, Master Clef." Presea had tears in her eyes, she tried  
to hide them.  
  
"So I would like to say goodbye to everyone first. Also," He  
turned to Fuu. "This ceremony may take your life if you are not  
pure of heart. Being a Magic Knight, I didn't think it would be a  
problem, but I just wanted to warn you." Fuu nodded firmly. "In  
that case, I would like to see you Magic Knights." Presea brought  
Umi and Hikaru, and Presea and Ferio left the room.  
  
"Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru." They looked at him expectantly. "You have  
done a great service for Cephiro, and will do even greater still, of  
that I am sure." Umi had tears in her eyes, and she didn't bother  
to hide them. Clef saw this, and worry lined his face. "Hikaru,  
thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart, for saving  
Cephiro. Fuu, I will see you later. Umi, please stay a moment  
longer, Hikaru, Fuu, you are dismissed." Hikaru reached down and  
hugged her friend. She dragged Fuu out the door behind her.  
  
"Umi." She looked at him, her strong blue eyes reflecting her  
sadness. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Oh, Clef... I thought you'd always be here, but I guess that's not  
going to be true, now is- is it?" She gave up, and sobbed. He sat  
up, and embraced her. She leaned against him. "Clef, oh Clef..."  
She sobbed over and over.  
  
"Umi, I..." One word at a time. She looked at him. "I don't want to  
hurt you, I promise. I must say this, however, before I pass on."  
  
"What, Clef?"  
  
"I know this is absurd, but I love you, Umi." They had their first  
and last kiss just then. "Goodbye, Clef. I love you, too." As she  
was about to slip out, he said, "Umi, let Ascot take care of you,  
please. Let him help you when I'm gone." She ran out.  
  
After everyone was done, Fuu walked back inside the room. Clef  
was standing up in a black outfit, embroidered in gold and silver  
and not looking like it was of any world.  
  
"Bestow Magic!" Neither realized that they were being watched  
by everyone. Fuu was wrapped up in light, and was revealed again  
in a cream-white outfit, embroidered in black. She looked like she  
was in a trance, as did the Mage. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Fuu Hououhji, are you ready to move on."  
  
"For the good of Cephiro, for the good of my heart, I ACCEPT!"  
Winds howled and whirled around them, and they disappeared  
from sight.  
  
Fuu awoke to find herself floating in darkness. She started to  
struggle, but the darkness gripped her. "Master Mage Clef?" She  
called. He mind-spoke to her.  
  
Mind-speak to me from now on, Fuu. Relax now. Good. Let  
whatever this is do its work.  
  
You mean this was not part of the ceremony?!  
  
Technically, no. But, it varies from person, or so I'm told.  
  
"Children of Magic. You have come on a quest to gain, and to give.  
Are you ready? This is your last opportunity to turn back.  
"No, I will not go back." They both said at once.  
  
"All right. Join hands children you will need all your power for this  
next challenge." They obeyed. Blackness spun, and they were each  
alone.  
  
Fuu stood suddenly in a white room. She remembered this place-  
it was from when she was a little girl. The "Testing room," As  
they had called it. They took a look at her through video cameras  
after placing her in a completely white room with a masked door,  
to see what she would do. She had found out where the door was  
before, she went over to that part of the wall. There was no door.  
She was locked in. Someone materialized- Princess Emeraude and  
Priest Zagato!  
  
"Princess Emeraude! High Priest!" Emeraude smiled.  
  
"Fuu, you have come so far since I have summoned you. Are you  
ready to move on?" She nodded. Zagato even smiled at her and  
disappeared as Eagle appeared.  
  
"Magic Knight. I fought you before, in the battle for Cephiro."  
  
"Sir Eagle! You are still alive?"  
  
"Not really, I'm afraid."  
  
"Then, why are you here?" He smiled grimly, suddenly his body  
was covered in armor.  
  
"To fight you, Miss Fuu." He shot at her.  
  
"Winds of protection!" She almost panicked. This was Eagle, and  
one of Hikaru's best friends! To kill him would be to hurt Hikaru,  
but... he was already dead, wasn't he?  
  
Hikaru, Umi, Hikaru, Clef, Ferio, Presea. The pictures flashed  
through her mind of each of her friends, over and over again. She  
couldn't die, they would surely be killed. Without a Master Mage!  
Her defense was weakening, she had to take action.  
  
"BRIGHT STARS!" She shouted, wondering how she got that  
magic. It wasn't wind magic... Eagle screamed and Fuu surprised  
herself by having tears stream from her eyes. She was  
teleported back to the black space, leaving a collapsed Eagle on  
the ground. She was greeted by a memory she never had seen  
before.  
  
Ferio was sharpening his sword on a spinning stone. He stopped  
the stone and got up, smiling at her. He drew his sword, yelling  
something, but since there was no sound, she couldn't tell what  
was going on. Her ran at her, sword drawn high. "FERIO!" She  
screamed, but he couldn't hear her. She leapt out of the way as  
he was about to spear her. Now she was in a corner, with no way  
out. He grinned maniacally and lunged toward her. "Winds of  
Admonishment!" She cried, but nothing happened. She was going  
to die, and at the edge of a blade of a man she loved very much.  
He approached closer and closer, as if in slow motion. "Oh, Ferio,"  
she whispered, "I know you don't really mean this, I know you  
don't..." Her tears sprinkled his face, as her approached her. Fuu  
closed her eyes. She felt no pain, but just a dull feeling as his  
sword ran through her. She felt like she was drifting away, but  
something grabbed her, hugging her, to keep her from drifting  
away.  
  
"Open your eyes, Fuu. Open them NOW!" She complied, looking up  
into the face of the Master Mage. He hung onto her until the  
darkness receded from them, then let go. They were again in the  
white room, but except for Clef, she was alone. She looked down  
at the ground, and realized she was wrong. Eagle still laid there,  
facedown in his own blood. She ran over to him.  
  
"Sir Eagle!" Clef held out his arm to prevent her from reaching  
him.  
  
"If you try to heal him, you don't know what he would do to us."  
He stated. Fuu was struck with a sudden idea, and walked away, as  
if defeated. Clef still stood with his hand out. She didn't know he  
was smiling slightly. Fuu turned around, and ran toward him,  
launching herself over his body, shouting her attack as she was  
still in the air.  
  
"Healing light!" Again, it wasn't her attack, but she knew it was  
stronger than her wind attack. Eagle opened his eyes as she  
landed next to him. He was healed, alive, and helped her to her  
feet. Everything turned black around them, and they looked up at  
Clef, whose eyes were glowing red.  
  
"Fuu, I told you to obey me!" Fuu looked over, Eagle was still  
standing next to her.  
  
"How can you tell me to stand aside while a man dies, Master  
Mage? If I have failed, then it was because I do not have a  
worthy enough heart to just watch a man die!" A pillar of light a  
appeared next to Clef- and inside was another Clef, unconscious.  
  
"Oh, poor Fuu. Hikaru would understand far more than you. She  
would know that everyone has evil sides to them. She had one and  
she was so roughly pushed away because you didn't understand.  
Didn't understand her pain, and couldn't help her! There is no way  
you will survive without understanding, so you will die at the hands  
of your Master Mage! DARKNESS RAY!" A shiny black ray shot  
out, right at her. She realized it was going to hit Eagle as well.  
  
"NO!" She screamed. " SIR EAGLE! LOOK OUT!" She ran over  
and pushed him aside, launching his body over where it crashed  
against an invisible wall. "Clef" laughed. "Light!" She screamed,  
"Light, I call you now! Save Sir Eagle and Master Clef!" Windam  
appeared before her eyes.  
  
Fuu, call on my power. She could not refuse, she was weak enough  
already. Green power flowed through her veins.  
  
"Light of my heart, bring forth a new song!" The darkness of  
"Clef's" new attack was battled by a swiftly winning white power.  
Eagle sat up, and saw the last black streak disappear. Shrieking,  
the dark Clef fell into the real Clef, dissolving the bonds held on  
him. Fuu felt her knees buckle, heard Clef shout, "Catch Fuu,  
Eagle! We have to get out of here now!" She felt someone catch  
her, and Eagle whisper, "You did a good job, Miss Fuu. Try to hold  
on until we get back to Cephiro."   
  
She opened her eyes again just as she, Clef, and Eagle landed  
back in Cephiro. Eagle handed her over to Ferio. Finally, Hikaru  
choked out, "Eagle, how did you come back to life?" He smiled at  
Hikaru, then at Fuu. "Well, Fuu brought me back. So, I'll be here  
from now on, if you don't mind." Fuu stood up, supporting herself  
on Ferio's shoulder, amazed at how weak she felt. She walked  
over to Clef, the sun about to set.  
"Master Mage-" He held up a weak hand.  
  
"I know what you are going to ask, Fuu. First, I am no longer the  
Master Mage, you are. Second, I know my time has come. You are  
not to heal me. Now, the sun is about to set. I bid you all  
farewell." Umi ran past Fuu, hugging Clef.  
  
"Goodbye, Clef. I love you. "She whispered so no one could hear.  
  
"I love you as well, Umi. Take care, please." She held him as the  
sun slipped below the clouds, and his life slipped with it as well.  
  
"Goodbye, Clef." Everyone said, almost in unison. Hikaru drew Umi  
away from the body, and Ferio took Fuu with him out of the room.  
Everyone left, until Eagle stood alone.  
  
"They certainty still impress me, those Magic Knights." He said.  
Up above in the clouds, Clef nodded consent.  
  
THE END  
  
CLAMP owns all these peeps. Get that, right off. I had to get Eagle to come back!!!!! Please forgive, I'm a big fan of his. If you were reading my story "a year," and even if you weren't, I put up chapter five. I got writer's block for a while. ~A. Potter 


End file.
